True Love
by Daramyth
Summary: I have some problems finishing this story... and since I'm already writing on a third one (Nightmares), it might take a while before I'll continue this one. Anyway, I said up the two lovers (B&M) to meet in a different way. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:   
  
Meg sat in front of her computer. She couldn't wait to see what SB had written to her. He always told her something sweet, something about how he loved to speak to her over the Internet.   
  
"Dear Dorothy.  
  
It's been so long since I wrote to you last, yesterday, right? Sorry about that; I've been working. So, what have you been up to? It's been kind of boring here in Sunset Beach. It was such a beautiful weather yesterday, so beautiful that I wished that I had you here, by my side. But since we're thousand miles apart, I guess it's not possible. I'm free tomorrow, so we CAN chat. Let's say eight pm, if it's okay with you, is it?   
  
Yours truly, SB"   
  
This was love. True love. Meg never thought that she would love someone so deeply that she had never met. But she did. And nothing in the entire world could stop that. It had been half a year since she left Tim at the altar, and she hadn't regrets about it. At that day she just felt like driving all the way to Sunset Beach to find her beloved SB. But she didn't have the money.   
  
The phone interrupted Meg's daydreaming.   
  
Meg: Hello?   
  
Joan: Hi sweetie, I just called to remind you of packing. and to hear how everything is in you new apartment.   
  
Meg: Oh! I totally forgot everything about my trip.   
  
Joan: Honey, were you sitting infront of that computer again?   
  
Meg (lying): No.   
  
Joan: You know, you are spending way too much time with that thing.   
  
Meg: I know, but it's just so.   
  
Joan: I know, I know. Well, you should better get packed up cause dad are going to pick you up early tomorrow.   
  
Meg: I will, thanks for calling. I love you.   
  
Joan: No problem, I love you too. Bye.   
  
Meg: Bye.   
  
Meg hung up. How could she be so stupid? Her best friend Vanessa Hart was getting married in two weeks and she had invited her to Sunset Beach where she lived, so she could help her preparing the wedding. And now she was far behind with the packing. Actually, she loved the idea of going to Sunset Beach, cause then she finally had a change to meet the man she loved! Vanessa and her met each other two months ago when Vanessa was doing her job as a reporter in Kansas. Meg was and her got friends but when Vanessa had to leave the state they still kept in touch by the phone and email. Meg hadn't enough money cause she saved up to her new apartment and now for the trip to Sunset Beach. But Vanessa often came to Kansas. They were best friends. Meg was supposed to live with one of Vanessa's friends cause there wasn't place at her own place and she didn't want Meg to live at a hotel. Ben Evans was the name of her friend. Vanessa told her not to ask too much about his private life. Last year, he divorced his wife who had found another and had gone away with him. He was still a bit down by that.   
  
After she had packed she was so tired that she fell asleep on the couch. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:   
  
The next morning:   
  
She woke up by a knocking on the door.   
  
Hank: Meggie, are you up? It's time to go.   
  
Meg (Opening the door): Gee, Dad, you woke me up.   
  
Hank: Oh, sorry about that, but your mom said that you might would be sleeping over, so she recommended that I should be here a little earlier.   
  
Meg: I should have known. just give me a minute to get a shower and make me ready, okay?   
  
Hank: Sure. I'll just wait in the living room then.   
  
Meg: Sure, see you soon.   
  
Meg took a short shower and got dressed.   
  
Hank: Are you finished? It's time to go, for real.   
  
Meg: Yeah, just a moment.   
  
She hurried out in her small hallway, and took her cote on. Then they drove out to the airport.   
  
Hank (when Meg was about to go on board): Be careful honey and have a great time.   
  
Meg: I will dad, tell mom I love her.   
  
Hank: Sure, I'll do that. Oh, and say hello and congratulations to Vanessa for me, ok?   
  
Meg: All right, see you in two weeks. Bye.   
  
Hank: Bye, sweetheart. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:   
  
Meg went aboard and found her seat. It took some boring hours on the plane before she landed in Sunset Beach. The weather was excellent, everything was perfect. Soon, she could see Vanessa.   
  
Vanessa: Meg! Hi!   
  
Meg dropped her luggage and ran into Vanessa arms. They hugged.   
  
Vanessa: Oh, it's so good to see you.   
  
Meg: You too. Is this Ben Evans here?   
  
Vanessa: No, sorry, he had to work.   
  
Meg: Oh, then what?   
  
Vanessa: He said that it would e fine if you just came home at his house. He would first be home tonight.   
  
Meg: Sure, is he okay with this?   
  
Vanessa: Yeah, he actually loves the idea about having guests. As long as they don't sneak around in his private life.   
  
Meg: I will tell to don't worry, then, I would not ever do that.   
  
Vanessa: I know you wouldn't.   
  
Meg: You know me too well.   
  
The girls left the airport. They were very happy about seeing each other again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:   
  
Ben Evans house:   
  
Vanessa: Here we are. Hope you like it.   
  
Meg: I already do. It's a very fine taste.   
  
She took a short view over the living room.   
  
Vanessa: The kitchen is out there, and let me show you the guestroom where you will be staying.   
  
The two went up, and got Meg's things unpacked.   
  
Vanessa: Gee, just look how times fly. I have to get going, I have a meeting at work.   
  
Meg: Sure, will he be home tonight?   
  
Vanessa: You mean Ben? Yes, I think he will. It was just some problems at The Deep. Nothing that he couldn't handle.   
  
Meg: The Deep?   
  
Vanessa: Remember the nightclub I told you about? He owns it.   
  
Meg: Oh right, the one where you and Michael had your first date. He do?   
  
Vanessa: Yeah, an Internet cafE9 named The Java Web too.   
  
Meg: So that explains why this house looks so rich.   
  
Vanessa: Well, I won't lie, but Ben is very wealthy. But enough about his private life, I must go.   
  
Meg: See you tomorrow?   
  
Vanessa: You bet.   
  
They hug.   
  
Meg: Oh, and Vanessa?   
  
Vanessa: Yeah?   
  
Meg: Do you think that he'll be okay with me taking a cop of tea and some crackers? I'm too tired to go out.   
  
Vanessa: I don't think he'll mind. Bye.   
  
Meg: Bye.   
  
They hug again and Vanessa leaves. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:   
  
Meg goes to the kitchen and when she enters the living room again, she saw his computer.   
  
Meg (thinking): Oh no, I haven't told SB that I won't be able to chat tomorrow, and that I'm in. Sunset Beach!   
  
Meg sat down to get a little rest, but it didn't last long before she heard a voice saying: "Who the hell are you?"   
  
Meg looked scared in the woman's direction. It was a tall, young woman about her own age. She had a blinding red hair.   
  
Meg: Meg, Meg Cummings.   
  
The woman: That wasn't what I meant. What are you doing here?   
  
Meg: I'm Ben Evans guest.   
  
The: Oh, where is he then?   
  
A man enters the room: Right here, Annie. And you must Meg Cummings.   
  
Meg: Yes, that's me.   
  
They shake hands. In the moment they do that, some kind of electricity appears. They just look at each other.   
  
Annie: Hello! I'm here too!   
  
Ben: Oh yes. Meg this is Annie Douglas, my neighbor. Annie, this is my roommate for the next two months, Meg Cummings.   
  
Meg took her hand so that they could say hello, but nothing happened. She got a bit confused, but she guessed that Annie hadn't any manners (Gee, she was right! - Eva).   
  
Ben: So, what did you want, Annie?   
  
Annie: I just wanted to know how you were.   
  
Ben: Look, I would love to take that chat up another day, but if there wasn' t anything important I would like you to leave cause I'd like to know a little better Ms Cummings.   
  
Annie: But it IS important.   
  
Ben: Annie, get a hold to you, we see each other everyday. Please.   
  
Annie: Allright.   
  
Annie left. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:   
  
Ben: I'm sorry about that, Ms Cummings.   
  
Meg: It's all right, please, just call me Meg.   
  
Ben (smiles): In that case, you can call me Ben.   
  
Meg: Okay. So, I know that Vanessa told me already, but I really do want to make sure that's it okay that I'm staying here.   
  
Ben: Well, Vanessa was right. You're very welcome here. I love having guests. I've been so lonely since Maria.   
  
He stopped. Meg saw the pain in his eyes.   
  
Meg: Ben, what's wrong?   
  
Ben: Nothing it's just. I don't know if you have already heard this, but half a year ago, Maria, my ex-wife, left me for another guy.   
  
Meg: I have, Vanessa told me. Hope you're not angry.   
  
Ben: No, I'm not.   
  
Meg: Good, you know? Something like that actually happened like me too.   
  
Ben: It did?   
  
They both sat down on the sofa.   
  
Meg: Yeah, I found out that my fiancE9 had another. It really hurt me.   
  
Ben: I'm sorry.   
  
Meg: It's alright. I'm used to talk about it now. I've moved on.   
  
Ben: That's what I thought too, but something is stopping me. I really loved her.   
  
Meg: That's obvious. She was you wife - and let me guess: you had no idea that she was betraying you.   
  
Ben: How did you know?   
  
Meg: It's just a feeling I had.   
  
Ben: Well, you were right.   
  
They had a really good evening, but it was getting late and Meg was exhausted because of the traveling.   
  
Meg: I really loved talking with you, but I'm tired, so if you don't mind, I'm going to bed now.   
  
Ben: No, it's just fine. I really loved it too. Goodnight, Meg.   
  
Meg: Night, Ben.   
  
She was just about to go upstairs when she turned around.   
  
Meg: Ben?   
  
Ben: Yeah?   
  
Meg: I've noticed that you have a computer, could I use your mail system tomorrow? I forgot to tell a "friend" that I'm in Sunset Beach, so that he doesn't send me any mail.   
  
Ben: You're welcome.   
  
Meg: Thank you very much and goodnight again!   
  
Ben: Goodnight.   
  
That night, Meg couldn't sleep at all. She thought of Ben. He was so handsome and so nice. He was very interesting to talk to and the way he had defended her against Annie. She really enjoyed living there, even though she had just arrived.   
  
Meg (thinking): What's going on? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:   
  
The next morning:   
  
Meg came down in her rope and saw Ben in the kitchen, making breakfast.   
  
Ben (seeing her): Good morning!   
  
Meg: Good morning. Are you making for us, or shall I do my own?   
  
Ben: Oh no, this is for us. You are my guest (thinking) my beautiful guest.   
  
They had breakfast and talked a little. Then it was time for Ben to go to work and for Meg to meet with Vanessa.   
  
Some time later, Vanessa rang on the door.   
  
Meg: Coming!   
  
Meg opened the door.   
  
Vanessa: Hi Meg!   
  
Meg: Hi!   
  
They hug.   
  
Meg: Want to come in?   
  
Vanessa: Well, actually I was hoping that you would come with me and meet some of my friends.   
  
Meg: Of course! Just let me get my purse.   
  
They leave.   
  
Meg: So, where are you taking me?   
  
Vanessa: To a place called "Surf - Central".   
  
Meg: Surf - Central?   
  
Vanessa: Yeah, it's the house where Michael used to live before he moved in with me.   
  
Meg: But if Michael moved out, the house is empty I guess.   
  
Vanessa: No, no, no. He had some great roommates that still lives there.   
  
Meg: Oh.   
  
Vanessa: They are the best. It's Casey, Rae, Mark and Gabi.   
  
Meg: I've heard some of them are dating.   
  
Vanessa: Yes, Mark and Gabi and Casey and Rae (sorry Sarah, but he belongs to Rae in this fanfics).   
  
Time went by, and Meg became a kind of friends with the gang. She walked home to Ben. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:   
  
Ben: Hi Meg!   
  
Meg: Hi! I have been at "Surf - Central" all day, just so you know.   
  
Ben: Okay. Look, I have to work late again tonight.   
  
Meg: Okay, what was it? The Liberty Corporation?   
  
Ben: As the matter of fact, no. It's my club, The Deep.   
  
Meg: Oh, do you mind if I join you? Not at work I mean, but I could use a night out.   
  
Ben: No problemo. I'll be here in five minutes, I just have to get my cellphone.   
  
Ben goes upstairs.   
  
Meg: Oh, he is SOOOOOOO gorgeous! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
When Ben (finally) came back to reality, he continued his way to Meg. He just kept starring at her like she was a goddess or something.   
  
Ben (to himself): God, what's going on with me??   
  
Meg (noticing Ben): Hi Ben! I didn't see you at all. Let me tell you, this is really a nice place you have her! I simply love it!   
  
It was like music to Ben's ears. He loved her compliments. The way she talked positive about something that belonged to him. Or even better: him!   
  
Ben: Well, I'm done for now, and Mark will lock the place within a half hour, so I'm kinda going home. Would you still like to join me?   
  
Meg (thrilled of the idea to be alone with him): Of course! Let me just get my jacket. I'll meet you outside.   
  
Ben: Okay.   
  
Two seconds after, Meg was standing next to Ben.   
  
Ben: Are you ready to go?   
  
Meg: Yes.   
  
Ben: Good. You know, I have no idea why Tim, or whatever him name was, betrayed you. You are a really nice person...  
  
Meg (blushing): You're just saying that to make me feel better...  
  
Ben: No, really.   
  
Meg looked into Ben's eyes. They were the bluest eyes she had ever seen. And there were something about them too. She didn't know what, but she felt so attracted to Ben...  
  
Ben looked at her. She was so beautiful. God, was he falling in love? Was it really possible for him to love someone again after the episode with Maria? He didn't know, but he felt so attracted to Meg...  
  
Suddenly, he couldn't hold it back anymore and leaned down to kiss her. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Meg was a little scared in the beginning, but as soon as she felt his warmth she feels like they are the only persons in the entire world.   
  
Ben (pulling away): Meg, I'm sorry...I just got carried away by the moment, I guess...  
  
Meg: Ben?   
  
Ben: Yeah?   
  
Meg: Don't be. This isn't anything we can't handle.   
  
Meg pulled him down and kissed him tenderly. It was a very magical moment; the two of them, standing in the moonlight, kissing...  
  
Ben (pulling away to breathe - LOL!): Wow...  
  
Meg: Yeah...Ben, I understand if you don't want to commit you at the moment but...well, it's kinda hard to describe...it's well, it's just that from the very first moment I saw you for the first time, a lot of mixed emotions have been going through my mind...look, I know that it sounds crazy, but...  
  
Ben (putting a finger on her mouthing): Meg, It's okay...I feel the same way...  
  
Meg: Really?   
  
Ben: Really.   
  
Meg: Oh Ben, you don't know how long I have waited to hear this.   
  
Ben: And you have no idea how long I have waited to say it...  
  
They shared another passionate kiss. Then, they walked home hand in hand. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:   
  
Meg woke up by the sun, shining over her face. She thought of Ben immediately.   
  
Meg (thinking): Oh Ben... it was such a wonderful night yesterday... I hope you haven' t changed your mind...   
  
Ben (peeking by the door): Knock knock. Can I come in?   
  
Meg (with a big smile appearing on her face): Sure!   
  
Ben walked over to the bed and sat down.   
  
Ben: Hmmm... well... maybe we should talk about what happened last night?   
  
Meg: Yeah... have you changed your mind?   
  
Ben: About what?   
  
Meg: About you saying that you having feelings for me?   
  
Ben: Oh that. Look Meg, I don' t know what, but there is something about you. I can' t really explain it. It' s weird. You must think that I sound like some stupid Teenager or something like that...   
  
Meg: Oh no Ben, not at all. I feel the same way, but...   
  
Ben: Meg, it' s okay if you don' t want to have an relationship, because I live in California & you live in Kansa...   
  
Meg: It wasn' t that Ben, it' s just that when I came here to Sunset Beach, I was going to search for a person...   
  
Ben: What do you mean?   
  
Meg: Well, of course I came to SB because of Vanessa, but I have kinda like been writing with this guy from here (Ben looks at Meg with his eyes wide shut). I know that it' s sounds crazy and that he easily could turn out to be some kind of wacko, but there was just something about him... just like you, and it would be such a shame to let him down... look, it' s not because I don' t like you... it' s just... 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:   
  
Ben: Oh my God!   
  
Meg: What?   
  
Ben: What was his name?   
  
Meg: I don' t know his real name, but it was SB. Why?   
  
Ben (nearly collapsed): Gee... Dorothy, it' s me! It' s really me!   
  
Meg: What?! How did you know that my name was... Oh my God! You' re SB! You' re SB, right???   
  
Ben: Yes! Oh Meg, this is wonderful!   
  
Meg (looking into Ben' s eyes): Yes, it sure is!   
  
They are both so exited about knowing the truth, that they kissed each other. The lay several minutes one the bed, kissing and feeling like they were the only persons alive on the planet. Suddenly, a certain person interrupted them... Vanessa.   
  
Vanessa (almost laughing): Ahamm... Hope I don' t interrupt anything.   
  
Meg: Vanessa! Oh, I' m sorry... we were just... well...   
  
Ben: Yeah, we were...   
  
Vanessa: Developing a relationship??   
  
Meg and Ben looked at each other and immediately knew that that was exactly what they were doing. The two lost soul mates had finally found each other. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:   
  
Ben: You know, I'm just going two leave you two alone… I have some business to take care of anyway. See you.   
  
Meg: See you.   
  
Vanessa: Bye. (Turns to Meg): So, what's up with you and Ben?   
  
Meg: You won't believe it! Ben is SB!   
  
Vanessa: What??   
  
Meg: You heard me, Ben is SB! The guy from the Internet!   
  
Vanessa: I know who SB is. Every time we talked, you always said something about him… so, how did you find out?   
  
Meg: Well, Ben and I kissed for the first time yesterday night…   
  
Vanessa: Wow…   
  
Meg: I know. Anyway, he came into my room this morning to talk about us, kissing. We told each other how we felt…   
  
Vanessa (cutting Meg short): Wait a minute! You had a crush on Ben Evans and you didn't tell me?   
  
Meg: I'm sorry Vanessa, but you were so stressed about the wedding, and I just thought that you didn't have time for talking about my problems…   
  
Vanessa: It's okay. You're forgiven. Now go on with that story.   
  
Meg: Okay. After that, I told him that before I could begin anything with him, I had to find this SB…   
  
Vanessa: … And that's how he found out!   
  
Meg: Yeah.   
  
Vanessa: That's so romantic.   
  
Meg: You think?   
  
Vanessa: Absolutely. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15  
  
Meg (entering Ben's house): Ben? Are you home?   
  
Ben (from the couch): Right here.  
  
Meg: Hi.   
  
Ben: Hi DOROTHY.   
  
Meg (sitting next to him): It's amazing... I don't even know what to do.   
  
Ben: Well, I do.   
  
Ben leans forward to Meg and kisses her.   
  
Like the first time, she is a little scared, but when felt the connection, she returns the kiss. They continue with doing that for some minutes, until Meg broke the kiss.   
  
Meg: Don't get me wrong Ben, but… I don't even know you. And I'm going back to Kansas after Vanessa's wedding…   
  
Ben: I know what you mean, but… well, I don't know how to say this…   
  
Meg: Say what?   
  
Ben: I fell in love with you, Meg. I fell in love with you over the Internet, and knowing you in the real life, just made me love you even more…   
  
Meg: Oh, Ben. That's so sweet, but we have to be realistic.   
  
Ben: I know, I know… But I can't… I finally met you, Meg. It's like a dream.   
  
Meg: Yeah, it sure is…   
  
Ben: So, what do you say? Shouldn't we be use the time we have together? Instead of wasting it?   
  
Meg: I suppose so…   
  
Ben: Then what do you say? Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?   
  
Meg (trying to hide her excitement, not to scare him off): Are you asking me out?   
  
Ben: I guess.   
  
Meg (smiling): Then yes, I will go out with you. Do you have any suggestions where we should eat? I'm new in town, so I have no idea where.   
  
Ben: Well, there's a great restaurant named The Grenadines.   
  
Meg: That sounds fine. What time?   
  
Ben: Is seven okay?   
  
Meg: Yes, that would be perfect. That gives me an hour to freshen up.   
  
Ben: See you.   
  
Meg: I can't really not, since I live here.   
  
Ben: Guess not.   
  
They share a quick kiss, and Meg hurries upstairs. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Meg (entering Ben's house): Ben? Are you home?   
  
Ben (from the couch): Right here.  
  
Meg: Hi.   
  
Ben: Hi DOROTHY.   
  
Meg (sitting next to him): It's amazing... I don't even know what to do.   
  
Ben: Well, I do.   
  
Ben leans forward to Meg and kisses her.   
  
Like the first time, she is a little scared, but when felt the connection, she returns the kiss. They continue with doing that for some minutes, until Meg broke the kiss.   
  
Meg: Don't get me wrong Ben, but… I don't even know you. And I'm going back to Kansas after Vanessa's wedding…   
  
Ben: I know what you mean, but… well, I don't know how to say this…   
  
Meg: Say what?   
  
Ben: I fell in love with you, Meg. I fell in love with you over the Internet, and knowing you in the real life, just made me love you even more…   
  
Meg: Oh, Ben. That's so sweet, but we have to be realistic.   
  
Ben: I know, I know… But I can't… I finally met you, Meg. It's like a dream.   
  
Meg: Yeah, it sure is…   
  
Ben: So, what do you say? Shouldn't we be use the time we have together? Instead of wasting it?   
  
Meg: I suppose so…   
  
Ben: Then what do you say? Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?   
  
Meg (trying to hide her excitement, not to scare him off): Are you asking me out?   
  
Ben: I guess.   
  
Meg (smiling): Then yes, I will go out with you. Do you have any suggestions where we should eat? I'm new in town, so I have no idea where.   
  
Ben: Well, there's a great restaurant named The Grenadines.   
  
Meg: That sounds fine. What time?   
  
Ben: Is seven okay?   
  
Meg: Yes, that would be perfect. That gives me an hour to freshen up.   
  
Ben: See you.   
  
Meg: I can't really not, since I live here.   
  
Ben: Guess not.   
  
They share a quick kiss, and Meg hurries upstairs. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Meg (coming down the stairs): I'm ready.   
  
She is wearing a beautiful, dark blue dress, with a matching pearl necklace.   
  
Ben (when he finally manage to say something): You look absolutely breathtaking.   
  
Meg: Well, you look pretty handsome yourself.   
  
Ben (taking her hand): Where did you get that?   
  
Meg: I bought it today, while Vanessa and I was out shopping.   
  
Ben: But I thought that you were out to buy dresses to the bridesmaids.   
  
Meg: Ben, Ben, Ben. You really don't know us women well. If we're out shopping, we can't help looking on other things…   
  
Ben: Well, I'm glad.   
  
Hand in hand, the two lovebirds walked out of Ben's house & ate a wonderful dinner at The Grenadines.   
  
Ben (entering his house with Meg by his house): This was nice.   
  
Meg: Yeah, I had a really great time.   
  
Ben (looking into her eyes): Me too.   
  
Ben leaned down to kiss. She returns his kiss with all the passion she has. She walks forward, still kissing him, until they the reach the couch, which she pushed Ben onto.   
  
Ben (breaking apart): Meg, as much as I don't want to ruin this wonderful moment, I have a bed upstairs which is twice as comfortable as this.   
  
Meg (smiling): What a brilliant idea, sweetie.   
  
Ben takes her in his arms, and walks upstairs.   
  
Upstairs:   
  
Ben lays Meg carefully on the bed and looks in her eyes.   
  
Ben: Meg honey, are you sure about this? I can always stop.   
  
Meg (putting a finger on his lips): I'm totally sure. I never wanted anyone more than I want you.   
  
Ben smiles and continues to kiss her, starting with her forehead and slowly continue down, until he reaches her mouth, where he kisses her so tender that she nearly faints.  
He slowly undresses her, while he still kisses her. Meg moans silently and she begins to unbutton his shirt. After a while, they make sweet, passionate and tender love.   
  
The next morning:   
  
Ben wakes up and sees Meg by his site, with her arms wrapped around his chest.  
He kisses her gently on her forehead and she begins to stir.   
  
Ben: Good morning beautiful.   
  
Meg: Mmm…good morning.   
  
Ben: Did you sleep well?   
  
Meg. Yes, I slept wonderful, how about you?   
  
Ben: The same, but not as wonderful as the night.   
  
Meg: Oh Ben… Do... do you still want to see me?   
  
Ben: Of course I will. How could you even ask me that?   
  
Meg: Let's just say that I was deeply hurt earlier in my life.   
  
Ben: Oh. Well, I'm not like that. I love you, Meg.   
  
Meg: And I love you. And as much as I would love to spend another day in bed, I have to get in touch with my mom. I have only called her once and she gets worried pretty fast.   
  
Ben: You know what? I have an cordless phone, so if you…   
  
Meg: That sounds wonderful. Where is it?   
  
Ben (handing it to her: Right here. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17   
  
Meg dials the number.   
  
Joan: Hello?   
  
Meg: Hi mom, it's me.   
  
Joan: Oh Meg, I was getting worried. How are you?   
  
Meg: I'm fine. How about you? And dad?   
  
Joan: Oh, I'm fine and so is your dad. How's Vanessa?   
  
Meg: She's doing great. A bit nervous, but that's normal I guess.   
  
Joan: It's tomorrow, right?   
  
Meg: Yes it is.   
  
Joan: Well, that means I'll see you the day after tomorrow.   
  
Meg gets sad.   
  
Joan: What's wrong, honey?   
  
Meg: Nothing…   
  
Joan: I am your mother, Meg. I can feel when something is wrong. Will you please tell me?   
  
Ben begins to tease Meg by kissing her throat and Meg starts to giggle.   
  
Meg (pretending to be angry): Ben, stop it!   
  
Joan: Who's there, sweetheart?   
  
Meg: Oh no one, look, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?   
  
Joan: Sure honey, take care.   
  
Meg: I will. And give dad my best.   
  
Joan: I'll do that. Bye.   
  
Meg: Goodbye.   
  
Meg hangs up and puts down the phone on the nightstand besides her.   
  
Ben (kissing Meg's neck again): So, where were we?   
  
Meg: You mean, where were YOU?   
  
Ben: Sure, whatever. I like it.   
  
Meg: So do I, but I have to talk to Vanessa.   
  
Ben: Why?   
  
Meg: Because her wedding is tomorrow and I've promised her to help with the decorations.   
  
Ben: What a shame… what time?   
  
Meg: 3 o'clock.   
  
Ben: Well, that should give us plenty of time…   
  
Meg: Boy, you are really enjoying this, huh?   
  
Ben: Of course I am. I love you.   
  
Meg (finally gives up): I love you too, SB.   
  
They start to kiss and after a while they make love again.   
  
Some time after, they lie exhausted, wrapped in each other arms.   
  
Meg: Ben?   
  
Meg: Yeah?   
  
Meg: I love you.   
  
Ben: I love you too, more than anything. You know, I didn't think it was possible.   
  
Meg: What?   
  
Ben: Me, loving someone again. I thought my love life was dead after what Maria did to me.   
  
Meg: Want to talk about it?   
  
Ben: Not really. It's not the right time. I'd rather talk about you.   
  
Meg: Really?   
  
Ben: Of course.   
  
Ben: Actually, I want to ask you about something.   
  
Meg: Go ahead.   
  
Ben: Would you be my date? To Michael and Vanessa's wedding, that is.   
  
Meg (smiles and kisses him): Of course!   
  
Ben: I'm glad.   
  
Meg: What? Did you think I would have said no?   
  
Ben: I don't know. I was just nervous I guess.   
  
Meg: Well, there was no need. I love the idea.   
  
Ben: Great. But tell me, you looked so sad a few minutes ago, when you were on the phone with your mother. What was it about?   
  
Meg: She reminded me that I have to go back to Kansas tomorrow…   
  
Ben gets sad.   
  
Ben: Oh... can't you stay a little bit longer?   
  
Meg: I could, but I don't have anywhere to stay…   
  
Ben: Hey, you are free to live here.   
  
Meg (smiling a little): Really? I'd love to.   
  
Ben: Is that a deal then?   
  
Meg: It is. I'll call my mother later, but I have to see Vanessa now…   
  
Ben: Already?   
  
Meg: It's not "already", Ben. It's been s long time since we woke up.   
  
Ben: I guess I can't keep you any longer…   
  
Meg: I guess you can't.   
  
Meg got out of bed and got dressed. Ben just laid there and stared at her.   
  
Meg (looking at him): What?   
  
Ben: Nothing. I just thought of how beautiful you are. 


End file.
